Why me?
by XxLe4tf0r4eadxX
Summary: Things can happen unexpected. What will happen to Jeremy and Aelita's relationship? Read and review. And this is also my first fanfic so don't hate. I also have to improve some stuff cause im lazy to correct and point them out.
1. Prologue

**Reminder: This is my first time writing a Fanfic okay? Dont hate and if you want me to improve something, PM me okay? ;)**

**Le4t: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Conner: Maybe you do!**

**Le4t: Be quiet. I haven't made you yet! But it would be a good idea...**

**Conner: *coughs* Bad idea!**

**Le4t: -_- I don't own Code Lyoko, but I own Conner and, well, whatever i own :D**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

**X.A.N.A. was dead, the Lyoko Warriors were still in the same grade and same school and they had peaceful lives, but sometimes things can happen unexpected. The setting is in the Supercomputer room, not The Lab.**

_**Jeremy's POV  
**_

In the supercomputer room, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi looked at the eye, remembering all the memories they had with Lyoko. After a few minutes, Aelita started crying on Jeremy's shoulder and he tried to comfort her while the rest were crying as well.

"It's okay." Jeremy said to Aelita. He hugged her in his arms.

"Thanks *sniff* Jeremy..." She said.

Ulrich held Yumi while Odd tried to hug them both, but was quickly shoved away playfully.

After a few minutes of crying and sniffing, we all went back to school with red eyes.

**_Normal POV_**

They all went back to their rooms and Yumi stayed in Ulrich and Odd's room. They were quiet, but Odd was listening and singing to his music too loud.

"Can you keep it down Odd?" Ulrich asked in a stern voice.

"Why? You can't resist my singing!" Odd replied. "Yes we can!" Ulrich and Yumi said, pushing Odd out of the dorm, leaving a loud bang.

He said,"Okay then. I'll go to Aelita's room."

Odd walked to Aelita's room and knocked. "Come in!" A familiar voice said.

He opened the door and walked in and saw her in her bed, reading.

His heart was beating fast. He just couldn't resist kissing her. He never told Jeremy he liked her, but he couldn't hurt his best friend.

"Hi Odd, what are you doing here?" Aelita asked with a confused expression. "Oh nothing. I thought we could go somewhere as friends." Odd said.

"Oh. Sure. Let's go!" Aelita said, getting up and following Odd out of the dormitory building and into town.

"So where do you want to go, Princess?" He asked. She said,"How about a walk in the park?"

"Sounds good." He replied. A few minutes later, they arrived at the park and walked around, talking about general stuff in their lives.

"It's about 19:00.(7:00 P.M) We should get back." She said. "Okay." He replied. They walked back to Aelita's room and entered.

"I had a great time." Aelita said. "Me too." Odd replied. Just then, he heard Jeremy and Ulrich talking while walking to her room.

"Now it's my chance!" He thought. He kissed Aelita and Jeremy opened the door with his jaw open.

**Im done with the prologue. Don't make fun of my grammer or spelling mistakes. You can point it out and i'll fix it. Review please!**

**Conner: Review bad cause he sucks!**

**Le4t: I hate you :(**


	2. Cheating

**Reminder: This is my first time writing a Fanfic okay? Dont hate and if you want me to improve something, PM me okay? ;)**

**Le4t: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Conner: He doesn't own Code Lyoko**

**Le4t: Thank you for helping me at least :D**

**Conner: It's fine**

**Le4t: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I own Conner and, well, whatever i own **

**Sorry about chapter 1 is so short, ill try to make a long one, but no promises and sorry about the same words for Chapter 1 and this chapter. Its really stupid for me though. :( **

_**Jeremy's POV  
**_

I saw the whole scene. Why is he kissing Aelita? "Aelita...How could you!" I said, about to cry.

She quickly stopped kissing Odd and she said,"Jeremy! It's not what you think!"

"So your saying that kissing Odd isn't what i think! I knew you loved Odd. I never want to see you again... Were over." I quickly ran to my dorm and cried because of the girl of my dreams broke my heart.

_**Ulrich's**_** _POV_**

_What is Odd doing with Aelita? I can't believe Aelita would cheat_ Einstein_ for Odd._

I nodded in disappointment and said,"Why Aelita?" She sobbed and said,"But... I wouldn't cheat on Jeremy... "

"Then why are you kissing Odd!" I closed the door and went to Jeremy's room. _I hope he's_ _okay _I thought.

I opened the door and found Einstein on his bed sobbing hard. _Wow, i can't believe that Aelita can do so much. _

__I patted Jeremy on the back and said,"It's okay." but Jeremy darted back," No, it's not! The girl of my dreams would turn to that piece of garbage instead of me. Out of everything i done for her, she repays me with this!"

He cried again and told me to leave so he can have alone time. I nodded and left.

Just then Yumi walked up and asked with a confused expression,"I heard some screaming in Aelita's room. Is everything alright?"

I replied,"No, Aelita cheated on Jeremy and now he's in a total breakdown."

She gasped,"Why would she cheat on him?" She asked. I replied, "I don't know, but it's weird. Let's check on Jeremy later."

**Sorry it's so short, im in a rush and i left you cliffhanger, kind of. Read and review :D**


	3. Argument

**Reminder: This is my first time writing a Fanfic okay? Dont hate and if you want me to improve something, PM me okay? ;)**

**Le4t: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Conner: Aelita is hot :P**

**Aelita and Jeremy: WHAT!**

**Conner: Nothing O.O'**

**Le4t: -_- I don't own Code Lyoko, but I own Conner and, well, whatever i own :D**

_**Chapter 3: Argument**_

**_Jeremy's POV_**

_Why would she cheat on me for that nasty piece of garbage? _I thought, asking the same question in my mind over and over. Just then, there was a knock.

"Come in." I said quietly. The door was open it was the pink haired girl who broke my heart. I groaned and asked,"What do you want?"

"Jeremy, there's nothing between me and Odd. I love you. No one else." She said, but i darted back,"So why were you kissing Odd? I knew you liked him and not me."

"But I don-" "I've had enough of your lies, now get out of my dorm now." I interrupted. A tear ran down her cheek and she left.

I kicked, threw stuff, and bang my head, but all of a sudden, a tower was activated.

_That's weird. We destroyed XANA with my multi-agent program. Looks like were back. _I thought. I called Ulrich when a familiar voice talked.

_Hello? _"Ulrich, XANA has to launched an attack. Come to the factory."

_Didn't we destroy XANA and the supercomputer?_ "Yes, but i activated the supercomputer and XANA is very weak now. It's his last attack. Just call Odd!"_  
_

_Okay. See you there. _I hanged up and called Yumi.

"Yumi, come to the factory. It's urgent and call Aelita. I'll explain later."

Um...Okay. She hung up and i ran to the factory when i was at the park, i was kidnapped by one of XANA's polymorphic specters.

_**Aelita's POV**_

_I wish he can believe me soon. I didn't kiss Odd cause he kissed me and it was gross. I ju-_ My thought came to a stop when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, but it was Yumi who called.

_Aelita, come to the factory. Jeremy wouldn't tell me just come. _"Okay, i'll be there." I ran out of my dorm to the park

I saw Ulrich, Odd and Yumi, but where's Jeremy? "Where's Jeremy?" I asked. "Probably at the factory. Let's go." Yumi responded.

**_5 minutes later at the factory_**

I looked around and saw Jeremy tied to a rope with a ropes on his legs and arms and his mouth.

"Hep eee." Jeremy mumbled. "Let's untie him" I said.

**_A few minutes of untying_**

**_Jeremy's POV_**

I was untied and broke free. "Thanks guys." I said to all of them.

"What happened to you Einstein?" Ulrich asked. "I was tied up by one of XANA's polymorphic specters, but he can't make anymore since XANA is so weak. Get in the scanners and i'll transfer you all to Lyoko in the desert." I said. "Okay" All of them responded.

"Let Aelita and Odd go first since they love each other." (Skip it cause im bored)

**_Ulrich's POV_**

We landed near a big rock and took a look at the tower and we couldn't believe our eyes.

"Um Jeremy...We have a problem. A big problem." I said. _Why? What's wrong?_

"XANA is not making it easy. There are about an army of Kankerlats, 25 bloks, 50 krabs, 5 megatanks, 20 creepers, and 5 mantas." I said shocked

_Woah, it's not easy. I upgraded your weapons, but they look the same. Ulrich, you have a medium-range 24 inch wide laser in your katanas, just swing at a range. Yumi, your fans will be able to slash 10 enemies with each throw. Odd, your laser arrows have grenades that explode in a small range, killing a few targets around it. Aelita, you can fire multiple energy shields rapidly. Let's get to work._

"Everyone, fire your weapons at 3. 1...2...3!" I shouted. I swung my Katanas, Odd fired a bunch of laser arrows, Aelita firing energy shields, and Yumi throwing her tessen fans.

**Sorry. I had to go somewhere. Hope this helped develop the conflict a little. Review!**


	4. Author's IMPORTANT NOTE

**Reminder: This is my first time writing a Fanfic okay? Dont hate and if you want me to improve something, PM me okay? ;)**

**Le4t: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Odd: I love this story. Me and Aelita kissing. Take that Jeremy! **

**Jeremy D: **

**Aelita: Jeremy, i hate Odd and I love you! D':**

**Jeremy: Yeah right! I kne-**

**Conner : Let's go back to the story :D**

**Le4t: It's author's notes! **

**Everyone: :(**

**Le4t: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I own Conner and, well, whatever i own **

**Sorry about chapters being repeated. It means im working so you have to reload the page a few hours later or a day, maybe more.**

_**Le4t's POV**_

_**Guys, sorry for chapters being repeated. It means im writing the new chapter so be patient and don't activate rage mode. To make it up, ill give a few spoilers**_

_**Scene change**_

_****_"Jeremy, please don't do it!" Aelita screamed. "I love you! Not Odd. Please don't do it!"

**Scene change**

Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita went to the factory and when the elevator opens, they all gasp at the blood, grunts and sounds of punching and with Jeremy on top of Odd

**Scene** **change**

Ulrich enters his room to find Odd cutting himself with a lot of blood on the ground.

**Scene change**

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi opened the door to Jeremy's room to find Jeremy passed out on his bed.

**There, that should do it. Watch out for the new chapters that are repeated!**


	5. Wars with a Savior

**Reminder: This is my first time writing a Fanfic okay? Dont hate and if you want me to improve something, PM me okay? ;)**

**Le4t: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Odd: I love this story. Me and Aelita kissing. Take that Jeremy! **

**Jeremy D: **

**Aelita: Jeremy, i hate Odd and I love you! D':**

**Jeremy: Yeah right! I kne-**

**Conner : Let's go back to the story :D**

**Le4t: It's author's notes! **

**Everyone: :(**

**Le4t: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I own Conner and, well, whatever i own **

**Sorry about chapters being repeated. It means im working so you have to reload the page a few hours later or a day, maybe more.**

_**Le4t's POV**_

_**Guys, sorry for chapters being repeated. It means im writing the new chapter so be patient and don't activate rage mode. To make it up, ill give a few spoilers**_

_**Scene change**_

_****_"Jeremy, please don't do it!" Aelita screamed. "I love you! Not Odd. Please don't do it!"

**Scene change**

Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita went to the factory and when the elevator opens, they all gasp at the blood, grunts and sounds of punching and with Jeremy on top of Odd

**Scene** **change**

Ulrich enters his room to find Odd cutting himself with a lot of blood on the ground.

**Scene change**

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi opened the door to Jeremy's room to find Jeremy passed out on his bed.

**There, that should do it. Watch out for the new chapters that are repeated!**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: **I'm done writing this. Due to bad reviews and a bad writer, i'm stopping writing this crap. If you love my stories, beg me enough and maybe i'll come back or maybe not. If you hate my stories, be happy cause I'm done


	7. Author's 2nd note

**A/N: **Im sorry everyone, it's been such a long time for updating these stories. I've been really freaking busy with school work, relationships, getting chased by girls, and dealing with terrorists inside the school (Like smoke bombs and stuff like that XP) Please spam my PM box that I should finish my stories so I can do it.


End file.
